


Let's Thank the Aliens for Abducting Us

by ReneeLovesReylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor Ben Solo, Alien Abduction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief Non-Con Thoughts (not actions), Captivity, Complete, Creepy Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Second Orgasm, Mental Breakdown, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsessive Kylo Ren, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Rey is very into it, Romance, Smut, Super Light Dom/sub Undertones, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeLovesReylo/pseuds/ReneeLovesReylo
Summary: Nearly feral from his captivity on an alien spaceship, famous actor Ben Solo is given a woman to mate with before they reach their intergalactic zoo exhibit.





	Let's Thank the Aliens for Abducting Us

Ben Solo looked at the scantily clad unconscious woman on the floor and finally understood what his alien abductors had been doing all this time. 

When he woke up in this room 42 days ago wearing nothing but his black flannel sleep pants, Ben thought some crazed fan had kidnapped him. Ready to charm then fight his way out if need be, Ben watched the metal door slide open to reveal something beyond belief.

Humanoid, roughly five feet tall, it had scaly, reptilian looking skin that blended from a forest green to a lavender bruise color around his face. Despite the horns jutting out of its shoulders and armored metal appearance of his clothing, he appeared intelligent, holding what looked a bit like an iPad in one hand.

The alien looked slightly amused by Ben’s clenched fists before demonstrating the purpose of the metal cuff on Ben’s wrist. After Ben’s body stopped seizing in agony on the floor, the alien gave him the one inexplicable rule of his new captivity – no masturbating. 

That seemed easy enough at first. Being held captive on an alien spaceship was not conducive to getting aroused enough to jack himself off. That’s what he thought, anyway, until the sex sounds started.

They tormented him with the soundtracks to porn movies playing through the speakers in his cell for about an hour at a time, repeated six times a day. In between, Ben had nothing but silence and his increasingly desperate thoughts to keep him company in this empty room. 

His abductors forced him to endure this for hours daily, but they denied him the freedom to relieve the building tension. The metal cuff on his wrist was like an electric shock collar, a tool to train a pet and punish them for misbehaving. He couldn’t even palm his cock or rut against the mattress to find relief without the shock sizzling brutal punishment through his body. 

While Ben was able to control himself during the day, his sleeping body had a mind of its own. With the soundtrack to his days being what it was, Ben’s dreams were unfailingly erotic, leading inevitably to a painful awakening each time his hand strayed to his hard cock while he slept. He hadn’t had a full night’s sleep since waking up to this surreal nightmare as an alien’s human guinea pig.

They purposely drove him mad with unsatisfied lust for weeks in this hellhole, all leading Ben to this moment. They were tearing down his moral barriers, systematically destroying every last shred of gentlemanly restraint and consideration. They wanted him so feral and drunk with need that he would be unable to stop himself from simply claiming the girl on the floor and fucking her senseless.

Ben had to admit, their tactics were disturbingly effective. He’d never been so hard in his life, so insanely desperate with a need to fuck. And they picked such a perfect woman for him, clearly taking his tastes into account. 

The girl was stunning, with sun kissed skin, silky brown hair and pink Cupid’s bow lips that begged to be kissed. She had long legs and pert little breasts that his hands trembled with a need to grope. She was beautiful, a lithe goddess laying before him, the ultimate temptation. 

What would he do if she didn’t want him in return? Their abductors demanded Ben impregnate her. Initial concern over what heinous plans they may have towards his newborn faded with their explanation. 

Apparently, he was to be an exotic attraction at an intergalactic zoo of sorts. This was just his temporary accommodation aboard the transport ship. 

While he looked every inch the alien, the interplanetary biologist had the calm tone of voice of a human doctor gently delivering bad news to a patient.

As a new attraction, it was a standard requirement to procure a mating pair of a species with proven ability to breed. His captor did not seem intentionally cruel. The explanation was all very matter of fact. 

From the alien’s perspective, the ridiculous torture of Ben’s last weeks was all simply a method to ensure the successful mating of a pair of zoo animals. He remembered reading about zoos doing something similar with the notoriously hard to breed pandas, showing them what amounted to panda porn to get them in the mood. Ben thought it was hilarious at the time - now, not so much.

Before leaving the room, the alien sternly warned that if Ben did not mate with the female at least five times daily, he would punish them both.

Ben could not allow them to punish her. The electric pulses of pain that surged out from the cuff on his wrist were something he would not wish on his worst enemy. He saw that she had one of the infernal cuffs as well. The idea of this goddess suffering that torment was unbearable.

He felt extremely protective of her already. Was it just because she was a female? Or was it because she was another human on an alien ship? No, it was more than that. Ben felt protective of her because he had already accepted in his heart that she would be HIS. 

He would have to make love to her several times a day, at the very least, just to keep their captors from torturing them both. Ben was so bored these past weeks with nothing but his own thoughts to keep him company. Now that he had her, he imagined spending his days and nights doing nothing but fucking her.

Just eating, sleeping and fucking this exquisitely beautiful woman. That was all he really needed. Ben realized in that moment that he didn’t need to be a movie star anymore. He didn’t need the attention, the fans, or the paparazzi. He could be content in this life, happy even, if he could simply have her as much as he pleased, however he pleased. 

Ben bit his lip on a moan. He needed this. He needed her more than he’d ever needed anything or anyone.

His fists clenched, jaw tense, Ben paced the small room, trying to get control of himself. It had to happen, regardless of either of their wishes. He shouldn’t feel guilty for what the aliens demanded of him. 

Ben rubbed his face with trembling hands, then threaded his fingers through his hair, still damp from his shower. As horrid as living in this small cell was, at least they provided a small bathroom with a toilet and shower. Images of the multiple ways he could fuck her in that shower flashed through his mind, drawing out a needy moan.

He knew he needed to wake her up soon and claim her properly. Ben had to take her at least five times today just to protect her from punishment. 

Ben would be gentle with her, make it good for her. He could do that. He was an excellent lover when he wanted to be. He would give her so much pleasure she would be happy to have him between her legs. 

Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to force the issue. He didn’t like the idea of taking her against her will, though ultimately, he would do it if that were the only way to protect her from the alien’s torture. Ben didn’t want to be the sort of man that would hold a woman down and take her without her permission. Rape was a monstrous act, selfish and cruel. How could he do that to her? 

She looked so innocent and vulnerable laying there in the tantalizing, sheer white lace negligee his captors delivered her in. Her eyes were closed in sleep, her chest slowly rising and falling. She had no idea what was coming, what would soon be required of her. Ben had to find a way to make her happy, to make her want him too.

First, he would try to win her over with pretty words and soft kisses. Ben had his deep voice going for him as well, girls melted over that shit. While he never thought his face was particularly handsome, what with his oversized nose and slanted chin, Ben was tall and broad shouldered, his body sculpted in a way most women tended to swoon over.

He could also do characters and role-play. She’d likely seen one of his Kylo Ren movies. Ben’s fans would go wild when he did his villain voice, making it a touch deeper and scratchy in a somewhat menacing way. That would surely make her wet for him. 

If she was too stubborn, then he’d try to appeal to her logic. Ben would simply explain the reasons for their captivity and the requirements for them to have sex. She couldn’t blame him for doing what their captors demanded, could she? He would just be honest and tell her about the torture he was saving her from.

If she still could not see reason, then he would have to hold her down. Ben would not forcibly fuck her though; he would never cross that line. Ben would merely force her to accept his tongue between her legs. 

He’d hold her down and force her legs spread so he could devour her. He would go down on her for an hour, make her so insane with pleasure that she couldn’t stop herself from begging him to fuck her. Yes, that would work. It wouldn’t really be rape if he is just forcing her to orgasm with his tongue, would it? More like alien abduction coerced sexual assault, which didn’t sound quite so horrific. Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that.

Ben bit his lower lip, licking it wet. It had been so long since he last tasted a woman. With his busy publicity tour schedule during the launch of his upcoming film, Ben didn’t have the time or opportunity to date. 

Many actors arranged hook ups with hot fans from autograph signings. A quick alert to their assistant who approached the target on their behalf, and, 98 times out of 100, the actor would end up fucking an adoring fan in his hotel room.

Ben, however, refused to take advantage of fans like that, as tempting as some of them looked. Thus, he’d been unfortunately celibate for months prior to his abduction, which made his torture and current predicament even worse.

He was a lust-soaked mess, pacing like a wild animal in a cage, wound so tight he could barely recognize himself. And she was lying there peacefully unaware in her sheer white lace nightgown like an innocent bride on her wedding night. 

Maybe it would be better to skip all of the questioning and seduction, skip the begging and convincing. He could just tear off her flimsy lace panties and fill her with his hard, pulsing cock. 

Ben imagined the way she’d open her eyes, the look of shock and confusion on her face as she realized what was happening, how she’d look up into his eyes, all vulnerable and submissive. Ben groaned, caught up in his fantasy. He wanted her so badly he could barely think straight. 

Without realizing he was doing it, without making the conscious choice even, Ben was on the floor with his trembling hands sliding up along her smooth thighs and taking hold of the edges of her panties. He tried to steady his breathing while he gently eased the fabric down her legs.

Unlike the violence of his fantasy, Ben was careful not to wake her. He wasn’t going to do anything drastic, but it couldn’t hurt to peek at what would soon be his. The sight of her dark, trimmed curls above her pretty pink pussy made him grunt. 

He carefully slipped the fabric from each foot. She was still breathing steadily, no sign of waking up. He bit his lip, struggling with his sense of honor. It was a losing battle.

Unable to resist, Ben held her ankles and lifted her feet, carefully spreading her legs wide open. He choked, nearly ready to burst in his pants just from the sight of her perfect cunt exposed and vulnerable to his lustful gaze. 

Ben knew this was wrong. He tried to make himself move her legs back together. Ben had almost managed to convince himself to do so when he noticed the wetness starting to glisten on her pink flesh. 

“Fuck me.” She was getting aroused just from the cool air hitting her! Ben’s hand shook as he reached forward, daring to run a finger along her glistening slit. She tensed for a moment but didn’t wake. Ben let out the breath he was holding in relief. He brought his finger to his mouth, groaning at the taste of her arousal.

He had to have her. He had to taste more of her. Nearly mindless from need, Ben found himself crouched above her, his mouth just inches from her waiting cunt. He could smell her desire. He could still taste her on his tongue. If he only moved forward a couple inches, he could . . . 

No, he would not let his captors turn him into this. Ben Solo was not this man. He hadn’t even tried to seduce her yet! He hadn’t even given her the chance to reject him. 

He was better than this. With a strengthening resolve, Ben lifted himself up and gently moved her legs back together. He was about to put her panties back on when he wavered. 

He ought to give them back to her. It was the right thing to do, the honorable thing, but then she’d have a barrier against him. Ben could simply hide them, and she’d never know they were ever an option. She’d wake up in her skimpy nighty with no panties and he’d have her like that all to himself. 

She would never wear panties again, ever. She’d be bare to him at all times. She’d sleep beside him, exposed and vulnerable. He could wake her every morning with his tongue on her clit or his cock thrusting into her uncovered sex. 

He grinned at the idea of being her personal alarm clock, more like her alarm cock, he corrected, making himself chuckle. The temptation of that was too strong to ignore. He quickly stuffed her panties far under their mattress. He could tell his grin was a bit feral as he returned to her side. 

Ben had to wake his sleeping beauty before he lost control of himself. He was feeling increasingly unhinged, dangerous even. 

He sat beside her sleeping form, determined to do this right. With a caress of her cheek, he began, “Wake up, sweetheart. I want to see the color of your eyes.”

She blinked her eyes open, confusion on her face. “What the . . . where am I?” she asked, voice groggy from sleep. It took her a moment before her eyes focused on the face above her. He was curious if she’d recognize him and wasn’t disappointed when her eyes widened comically, “Ben Solo?!”

“Hazel. Exquisite. What’s your name, kitten?”

She tried to sit up, but her hand slipped on the metal floor. He was quick to brace her back and help her to sit comfortably. “You alright?” He kept his arm wrapped around her, not wanting to let her put any distance between them.

She looked so confused and flustered. It was fucking adorable.

“Um, yeah, I guess.” Her eyes traveled over him, flitting from feature to feature, looking positively awe struck. “I’m Rey.”

“Rey, that’s a lovely name.” Ben swallowed, nervous now that she was awake. He needed to remember his game. He could be a damn charming devil when he tried. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Ben blurted, inwardly cringing. Not his best line, but at least it was honest. Her eyes widened, surprised. Then she smiled, her beauty simply breathtaking. She quickly looked away, shy from his attention, her cheeks growing pink from her blushing. 

Ben found her timid actions incredibly arousing. He could tell she would be naturally submissive to his more dominant leanings in the bedroom. Of course, he should have known that his clever captors would have been aware of this facet of him and chosen accordingly. They had already shown a perfect understanding of what he would find physically attractive in a woman. 

She eyed him uncertainly before looking away again. Her breathing accelerated, showing her nervousness. He was affecting her, exciting her. It made his dominant instincts flare up. “I’m going to kiss you now, Rey.”

He enjoyed the startled look on her face at his words. She licked her lips, eyes flicking from his down to his mouth. She gave him a small nod, which was all he needed. Ben slipped a hand behind her head to hold her in place for his kiss. She whimpered into his lips as he kissed her, softly at first, his lips embracing her bottom lip, then her top. He savored the lush feel of her mouth and the way she eagerly returned his kiss. 

When he pulled back, they were both breathing heavily. Ben tried to find a trace of doubt in her eyes. The last thing he wanted was to scare her by moving too fast. Fucking this up was not an option.

His beauty stared back at him with wide eyes. For a second, Ben feared he’d gone too far. Then she grinned, her smile bright and captivating. “This is now officially the best dream I’ve ever had.”

Rey thought she was dreaming. He couldn’t blame her. That was his first theory when he woke up in this room weeks ago. 

Maybe it was better if she thought it a dream. They could focus on enjoying each other before he gave her the news of her captivity. It’s not technically lying to her if he doesn’t correct her about it not being a dream. He’ll just ignore it and distract her. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Rey. I’ve never wanted anyone more than I want you right now.”

“Really?” she asked, sounding like she couldn’t quite believe him.

Ben nodded. His blood was pumping, heart racing, and every instinct demanding he take her NOW. He kissed her again, fighting to restrain himself from simply tackling her and ripping her lace slip apart at the seams. 

Take it slow, man. Just take it slow. You can do this, Solo. Just kiss her sweetly, earn her trust. But her lips were so soft, and the little breathy whimpers she was making were driving him mad.

His tongue had to coax hers to play. She was shy, uncertain in her actions. It was so fucking hot he couldn’t think straight. His kisses quickly turned ravenous, greedily taking everything she was willing to offer.

One moment he was still a relatively sane, rational, thinking human being with a thin, fragile shred of self-control and then the next, he was lost. 

The rabid animal inside Ben pushed her back onto the cold metal floor, pinning her body beneath his. One hand moved to cup her perfect breast while the other slipped between her thighs and stoked along her wet slit, making her jerk. She gasped into his mouth, likely only realizing that she had no panties on at the exact moment his fingers met her flesh. 

“Oh god . . .” she murmured.

“You’re so wet, baby.” He panted against her neck, eyes rolling back at the evidence of her desire for him. “Is this all for me?”

“Um, yeah?”

“Good. Mmm.” He chased her tongue, sucking on it as he slid a finger inside her. He grunted into her mouth at the slick, velvety feel of her clamping on his finger like a vice. “So tight.” Wait, was she? “Are you . . . are you a virgin?”

“No, I’m just like that, um, in general, I guess?” she squeaked out adorably.

Ben groaned, her words going straight to his throbbing cock. “Fuck, Babygirl, I won’t be easy for you to take. But don’t worry, I’m going to get you ready for me,” he promised, pulling back to give her an encouraging nod. 

Before she could question him, Ben slid down her body, pausing to tease her nipples with his tongue. She moaned when he suckled on one, so he gave the other the same treatment before heading to his ultimate target. 

He spread her legs with his own settling between them, then put a hand to each inner thigh. Despite a reflexive resistance to his efforts, Rey soon allowed him to push her legs apart to his liking. 

Finally able to give in to the temptation he’d nearly caved to before waking her, Ben embraced her wet cunt with his lips and tongue. He moaned at the taste of her slick flesh, so wet with undeniable lust for him. This is mine, he realized, thrilling at the knowledge.

His swiped his tongue in a long lick from her entrance to her clit, drawing out a loud whimper. Fuck, her noises were hot! One of her hands found his hair, running through it in just the way he liked, even tugging it with a bit of tension that he felt straight in his cock. Perfect. She was perfect. 

Ben gladly set to work making her tremble and squeal with his oral attentions. He knew he was good at this. Ben always loved having the power to make a woman helpless with pleasure by forcing them to multiple orgasms with his tongue. He especially liked to ignore their pleading for him to stop after their first couple, claiming they couldn’t take any more. 

They were always wrong, as he delighted in showing them by holding their legs open and continuing his delicate assault. There was nothing like that moment they realized you weren’t going to stop when they told you to, that they could try to push your hands away but it would do no good. 

Ben eagerly employed that tactic now, groaning his own enjoyment into her trembling sex. Rather than letting her rest after she came on his tongue, Ben held her thighs open and kept going.

“Ben, please,” she gasped, breathless, “I can’t . . . take any more.” 

He grinned, looking up at her, mischief in his eyes. “Oh Babygirl, you can take a lot more. You can and you will.” He loved the way her eyes widened at his words, her expression showing some anxiety at his statement. 

God, he fucking loved this. Rey was so responsive, so shy and wet and perfect for him. Ben needed to be inside her, to claim her. He would make her come one more time, and then he’d swallow her screams with his kiss as he entered her.

“It feels so good, Kylo!”

He froze, surprised and amused to hear her call out his character.

“Oh my god, Ben, I am so sorry! I wasn’t . . .”

“I can be Kylo Ren for you,” he deliberately lowered his voice, lacing it with Kylo Ren’s rough menace, “but be careful what you wish for little scavenger.”

She moaned at his words and the sensation of his tongue circling her clit. 

“You need a teacher, little girl. I can show you the ways of the force,” he continued, giving her Kylo Ren between teasing licks. He chuckled into her folds, enjoying her reactions.

Ben pushed a finger inside her, feeling for the spot that would make her cry out. When she did, he targeted it with each thrust of his finger, pulling sexy little squeals and whimpers from her rosy pink lips. He added another finger, sucking on her clit until she fell apart for him.

Enough. She was soaking wet and he couldn’t bear to wait any longer. Ben would usually be happy to spend an hour slowly devouring her cunt, keeping her on edge, doling out each orgasm as he saw fit, making her beg for it, but with each desperate moan and each tensing of her trembling legs, his need for her built to a ravenous, wild hunger that he could barely control.

He crawled up her body, feeling more animal than man, his instincts screaming at him to fuck her before the agony of waiting one more second finally killed him. It was time to make her his—completely, irrevocably his. 

Ben captured her lips in a demanding kiss, settling between her thighs and lining his painfully hard cock up to her tight opening. He’d stretched her a little with his fingers, but Ben knew it would be a very tight fit. Painful for her at first, but she would enjoy his large cock soon enough. They all did. 

He pulled back from the kiss, remembering that he should probably say something romantic before taking her. Ben wanted her to be happy to be with him, to grow to love him eventually. So close to what he longed for, it took all his self-control to hold back from taking her roughly. 

“I’m going to make you mine, Rey,” he told her between soft kisses. “Do you want that, sweetheart? 

She just looked at him, her eyes wide and uncertain. He didn’t want her to be uncertain. “Please?”

Finally, after a long, tense moment, she nodded.

“Good girl,” he whispered as he pushed inside her, forcing his way completely into her as she squealed. “You are mine,” he growled into her mouth as he bottomed out. His body shook in pleasure at the sensation of being completely enclosed in her tight, wet heat. 

Ben stilled, knowing he had to give her time to recover from the shock of his size and begin to adjust. He cooed soothing words and pressed soft kisses to her cheek, forehead, and the nape of her neck, even as he trembled with the effort to ignore his raging need to fuck her fast and hard.

_ _ _

Oh god, that actually hurt! Like really fucking hurt. Holy shit, this is really happening. This wasn’t a dream. She was actually having sex with Ben Solo! Which is awesome, but what did it mean? How the hell did she get this lucky? Why didn’t she remember anything leading up to it? Had she bumped into him in a bar and blacked out? 

Ben Solo studied her face with an intensity that made her shiver. He eyes looked wild and half crazed, even while giving gentle kisses and whispering sweet praise into her ear. He looked far more like the unstable villain, Kylo Ren, than the kind and charming actor she remembered from TV interviews.

Something was definitely off about him, sending a quiver of unease through her. For the first time since waking, Rey really took in her surroundings. Up until now, her attention focused entirely on Ben Solo, understandably. 

With a rising dread, Rey noticed over a month’s worth of hatch-marks on one wall, small red lights of what might be cameras in the upper corners of the room, plain metal walls caging them in, the only furniture a large mattress placed directly on the cold metal floor. 

Suddenly the strange, feverish intensity in Ben Solo made sense. Someone watching them through those cameras was holding them captive.

“Sshh, sweetheart. It’s alright,” Ben cooed, brushing a strand of hair from her face and lightly caressing her cheek. “I know that hurt, but your body will adjust. I promise. I just have to break you in to me the first few times.”

"Ben?” her voice weak and broken, Rey forced herself to ask the words clawing at her heart. “Is someone making you do this?" 

From the stunned and guilty look on his face, Rey knew it was true. The sickening knowledge was a wave of freezing water drowning out her desire and leaving horror in its wake. "Oh god, this was all just an act, just a show for the cameras!" 

She'd been such a fool, letting herself believe for even one second that Ben Solo, the actor People magazine named the year’s sexiest man alive, who could easily have thousands of gorgeous women fall over themselves wanting to sleep with him, would actually want her for real. As if he would choose her out of all the other women at a bar!

It was both heartbreaking and humiliating to be laying beneath his perfectly imperfect face and chiseled body only to realize it wasn’t real. Rey’s hands started to push frantically against his shoulders, needing him to stop. “You don’t want this. You’re not even attracted to me, are you?!”

Ben was just acting this whole time, pretended to enjoy going down on her. He was probably disgusted. Why was this happening to her? Who would do this? What a cruel joke, giving her a fantasy come true then stealing it back along with a punch in her face for good measure.

Ben’s eyes clouded, and jaw clenched. He started to pull away from her. Good. She wanted him off her so she could curl into a ball in the corner of the room and cry. 

Before his cock pulled all the way out though, Ben shocked her by thrusting back in, hard and deep, making her yelp. He leaned closer, putting his face just inches from hers. His warm honey brown eyes flashed with something dark and primal. He took her wrists in his hands, firmly holding them to the floor beside her head. 

Ben’s next words were rough, nearly growled at her. “Does it feel like I’m not attracted to you?”

Trying to catch her breath, Rey couldn’t argue with the hard cock he’d thrust into her. “Well, no, but . . . why? I mean . . .” she felt the stirrings of a panic attack. Her mind was spinning, her body torn between lust and panic.

Ben picked up on it. He gave her a soft smile, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smoothing it back. “Ssshhh. Kitten, I need you to try to calm your breathing. Can you do that for me?”

She nodded, taking some slow, deliberate breaths. Once her breathing neared normal, he pulled back and slowly thrust in again. “Good girl.” 

As he spoke, Ben kept his eyes locked on hers while he continued to move gently in and out in a slow rhythm. Not demanding anything from her, but making it clear that he had no plans of stopping. 

“Yes, Rey, we are being held captive. And yes, our captors want us to fuck. But you were chosen for me, specifically to my tastes. Your smile, your eyes, your delicious body . . . you are everything I ever wanted in a woman.” 

His words were perfect and impossible, but with his cock gently rocking into her, Rey could almost believe them. 

Ben gazed at her as if she was breathtakingly gorgeous, his hand lovingly tracing her cheek. “I will make you so happy, sweetheart. I promise. We will live in an intergalactic zoo exhibit, but we’ll be together, always.”

She sputtered, eyes wide, “a ZOO?! We’ll be in a fucking zoo?!”

“An alien zoo. We were abducted . . . by aliens. They assured me our exhibit will be quite large,” Ben panted, face flushed and straining to maintain his slow pace. “An acre or so of land with Earth grass and trees.” 

He hitched her right thigh up his side, spearing her deeper with each thrust, making her whimper. “Gods, you feel so good, sweetheart.” His eyes rolled back with a wanton moan. “So fucking tight, so wet.” 

Rey bit her lip, trying to think clearly, while he made it nearly impossible with all his sexy groans and whimpers. “But why are they making us have sex? Why are they watching us?!”

He swallowed, eyes narrowed on her. He spoke with gravity while his body rocking deliciously into her. “They need to be sure they have a breeding pair. We’ll need to,” he continued after a sexy grunt, “mate several times a day to avoid punishment.”

Rey’s eyes widened with terror at what possible tortures their captors would inflict. “Punishment?”

“You don’t need to worry about that kitten. I will fuck you twice as often as they demand. I will be spending so much time between your thighs you’ll forget how to walk.”

His voice carried an edge of crazy as he said it. The possessive stalker vibe should scare her, but it just made Ben hotter.

“You’re such a good girl for me, letting me fuck you.” His face was flushed red, sweat clinging to his hair, dripping down his neck. “You’re taking my big cock like you born for it, Babygirl.” 

He had a filthy mouth and she loved it, especially hearing dirty things in that deep, sinfully seductive voice of his. And he made the sexiest sounds! Each grunt, each growl he gave her made Rey want him even more. Ben even breathed sexy! He was too hot to even process. 

His hand gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. “Do you understand now? Do you understand that you are mine? Even if they freed us, you will never be free of me. I won’t allow it.”

Her eyes widened, his intensity both scaring and arousing her.

“Do you understand, sweetheart?” he gritted out. His hand slipped down from her chin to rest suggestively around her throat. “Answer me.” 

Rey gulped, surprised by the wave of lust his action sparked. “I understand.” 

He grinned, pleased with her response. “There’s my good girl.” He released her neck to caress her cheek with tenderness. “My good little Babygirl, so wet and ripe for me.”

His careful thrusts picked up in speed and force, stealing her breath and burning her up inside each time. Ben’s eyes glittered with feral passion as he deftly angled her hips back. The new angle had him pummeling directly onto that special spot inside her. Of course, Ben Solo would be a sex god in bed, Rey mused, the pain from his size barely noticeable anymore as pleasure took hold.

“Say you belong to me,” he growled, feverish eyes pinning her down.

“I belong to you,” she cried out. “I belong . . . to you . . . Ben.” She could only gasp out a few words at a time as pleasure built, each thrust drawing her closer to the edge. “I’m yours . . . now. . . I’m yours.” 

Ben pulled her legs from around his hips to up over his shoulders, letting him spear her even deeper. “I need you to come for me, Babygirl.” 

Whatever consideration had been holding him back before melted away, freeing him to fuck her with abandon, tendrils of damp hair whipping in the air past his cheekbones, flicking sweat drops onto her face. 

Pain and pleasure united into a sensation that had her on the verge of ecstasy. Just seconds before her body erupted, Ben slipped a hand between them and rubbed her clit. He growled, “Now be a good girl and come on my cock.”

His words pushed Rey over the edge. Her eyes rolled back, her body seized, pleasure whiting out her vision as she tensed around him. 

“Oh fuck! So tight . . . fuck,” Ben groaned into her neck, his body jerking into her as her clenching triggered his own climax. “So . . . MINE!” he roared as the final throes of his release swept through him. 

His hands moved to her hips, holding her still with a bruising grip so he could stay planted his deepest inside her as he came. She felt the pulses of hot liquid shooting deep inside her womb. It reminded her of a picture of him from Tumblr that had him pointing forward with the caption, “Boom, pregnant!” 

She half giggled at that, thinking of how right she’d been about Ben’s overwhelmingly masculine presence. With the way he just kept coming inside her, the jets of semen still filling her up as his dick throbbed, Rey wouldn’t be surprised at all if he’d knocked her up already.

Finally spent, Ben collapsed on Rey, his weight strangely comforting, even as she fought to breathe. “Sorry,” he muttered, shifting his weight back to his forearms before he could crush her. Pulling out with a hiss, Ben rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, eyes glassy and dazed as he tried to catch his breath.

He shook his head, “that was . . .”

“Wow,” she finished for him, at a loss for more adequate words to describe the most sublime sexual experience of her existence.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life.” He laughed, eyes sparkling at hers, his joy palpable and contagious.

Ben pulled her close to snuggle against him, guiding her head to rest on his sweat-slicked chest. She trailed her hand along his gloriously muscular torso and settled her leg over his thick thigh, still shocked that she was actually getting to touch him like this. 

She should probably still be freaking out about the whole alien abduction zoo captivity thing, but Rey was too blissed out from getting spectacularly fucked by Ben Solo, the gorgeous and insanely talented actor she’d been crushing on for years, to really care where they were taking her. 

After a childhood of working like a slave in her horrible foster father’s scrapyard, Rey had no real family or home to miss. Rey’s record from the county social worker’s office listed her as abandoned by unknown parents. 

Rey tried taking that ancestry DNA test last year to see if it led her to any relatives, but the only thing she learned was that she had a small percentage of Neanderthal DNA (which is apparently pretty common.) 

Living in an alien zoo would be weird, but if it meant she gets to share a bed with her favorite actor, then this was kind of like winning the world’s strangest lottery. Rey decided right then to just embrace it, warmed by the knowledge that she would never have to be alone again.

When Ben’s breathing slowed and his pulse stopped racing beneath her ear, Rey looked up to see that he’d slipped into a sated sleep. She grinned, knowing it was because of her. Snuggling against Ben, Rey let herself enjoy the feeling of her new forever.

_ _ _

Ben’s arm reflexively tightened around the girl cuddled up against him. Thank fuck, it was not a dream. She was real. He grinned, remembering the perfection of making love to his Rey. She had been so wet and tight around his cock, like she was made just for him. 

Lost in the memory of their coupling, it took Ben awhile to notice the pillow under his head and blanket draped over them both. Confused, he eyed Rey, her beautiful face angelic in sleep, contrasting deliciously with her sex-mussed hair. 

She must have done this while he was sleeping. The thoughtfulness behind this gesture blew him away. Imagining how carefully she must have lifted his head from the floor to place it on the pillow brought tears to his eyes. Ben bit his fist, trying to hold it in, not wanting to wake her with his crying.

He’d been alone for so long. For weeks, Ben cursed his alien captors for his miserable fate. Even before the abduction, Ben was essentially alone. He dated sporadically, but never found a girl he connected with enough to lower the emotional barriers he erected because of his parent’s shitty marriage. He hadn’t even spoken to his parents in nearly a decade. While his dreams of movie stardom came true, a part of Ben always felt empty inside. All the fame and attention was fun, but it failed to make him truly happy. 

Ben smiled, awed and amused by the irony of it taking an alien abduction for him to find the one woman who filled that emptiness and made him feel whole for the first time in his life. 

Even though he was bound for a zoo exhibit in the stars, with his beautiful Rey cuddled up next him, Ben felt like the luckiest man in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments seriously make my day, so if you liked it, pretty please let me know! (Yes, I'm shameless for asking, but they really do make me absurdly happy.)


End file.
